


I'm still standing

by naruhi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-04-23 07:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naruhi/pseuds/naruhi
Summary: Harry solo quería ayudar al chico asiático y termino comprometido con un hermoso rubio.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nada me pertenece y no gano dinero al escribir esto.

I'm still standing

 

Cuando Yuuri Shibuya fue molestado por un par de matones enormes ,lo ultimo que esperaba fue que un muchacho flaco y con lentes lo salvara .

-¡Dudly, detente ! Tu y tus lacayos dejenlo en paz.

\- ¿ y por que haría eso ? Fenómeno, protejes a tu novio , marica ¡ éstos extranjeros deberían regresar a su propio país y dejar de quitarle el trabajo a la gente decente!- gruño el adolecente descomunal.

Al lado de su enorme primo ,Harry Potter de catorce años se veía diminuto, con su ropa enorme y vieja colgando de su delgado cuerpo,sus gafas redondas que ocupaban casi la mitad de su rostro oscureciendo sus ojos verdes brillantes y su cabello negro desordenado;de pie enfrentando a su primo que golpeaba a un pobre muchacho extranjero que tal vez no hablaba ni siquiera el idioma.

\- Gente decente,¿ como tú ? No me hagas reír Dudly ,tendrás suerte si algún día obtienes trabajo limpiando coladeras- replico Harry 

\- Y que sabe un monstruo como tu de ser decente,nunca seras más que un fenómeno perdedor que morirá de hambre en una esquina, papá siempre dice que los raros como ustedes terminan vendiéndose por dinero en las calles-hablo el niño obeso.

\- y la gente como ustedes terminan muertos antes de llegar a los treinta por comer demasiado,es más el tío Vernon ya debería estar tres metros bajo tierra ,por que si lo creman ardería por una semana entera- se burlo el ojiverde.

¡Eres un maldito fenómeno ! ¡Agarrenlos !-ordeno Dudly a sus compañeros.- vamos a tirarlos a la fuente

-jajaja Dudly viejo eres el mejor .  
-si gran D ,eso seria genial , ¡a ver si ese maldito chino se larga de una buena vez a su país basura! 

Mientras tanto Yuuri que se encontraba en el suelo debido a los golpes que recibió ,fue sujetado bruscamente por uno de los matones y obligado a ponerse de pie ,lo arrastraron y el muchacho delgaducho que lo ayudo intentaba defenderse del niño ballena.  
Comprendía bien lo que los mocosos decían de el ,era estadounidense por nacimiento ,y había vivido en Boston hasta los diez años ,se mudaron a Japón por una transferencia del trabajo de su padre y recientemente había ido a vivir a Inglaterra gracias al nuevo ascenso de su padre,pero tal vez ir a vivir a esta región no fue lo mejor.

Los muchacho los arrastraban mientras se reían y soltaban insultos cada vez mas racistas,el chico que lo defendió pataleaba y gritaba,el también intento soltarse,pero su cuerpo no estaba en forma y esos bravucones eran mas fuertes.

La fuente apareció frente a ellos,estaba sucia y llena de basura,el agua era verde y apestaba.

-¡Sueltenme! Por favor,esperen... no detente.. ¡basta !-Yuuri intento hablar y se revolvía en el fuerte agarre de los compinches de Dudly.

-jajaja miren este mono incivilizado puede hablar.

\- Bien monstruo , tu y tu novio chino van a tomar un relajante baño juntos ya que lo quieres tanto.- Dijo burlonamente 

-Pudrete Dudinsky - gruño Harry.

Y sin mas los arrojaron a ambos a la fuente contaminada.

Shibuya Yuuri oficialmente odiaba ese país.

Harry Potter oficialmente odiaba su tendencias Gryffindor.

De repente un remolino se formo al rededor de ellos ,acercándolos tanto que temían chocar entre si ,el aire les faltaba y por un momento pudieron ver que el agua verde repugnante se aclaraba, perdieron la conciencia segundos después.

Yuuri abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue un hermoso cielo azul,lo cual fue extraño por que en Gran Bretaña el cielo casi siempre estaba nublado y gris.  
Harry desperto momentos después y lo primero que noto fueron los verdes montes a lo lejos,y el clima extrañamente calido.

-Oi,¿estas bien?- pregunto Yuuri

-si,¿hablas ingles? - Ahora Harry se sentía estúpido por suponer que el extranjero no podía hablar el idioma; y además realizó magia accidental, frente a un muggle y los llevo a quien sabe donde ,tendría muchos problemas con los Aurores y el Ministerio.

-Claro,mis padres son japoneces,pero yo nací y crecí en Boston,a mi padre lo acaban de transferir y por eso ahora vivimos aquí...¿donde es aquí? - cuestionó Yuuri mientras miraba por todos lados.

\- ¿Eh?,no lo se, recuerdo el remolino y nada mas- dijo Harry con nerviosismo,si este muggle descubría que fue su culpa el ministerio se pondría aun mas furioso con el.

-¡kyaaaaaa!

Ambos voltearon hacia la fuente del grito,una chica campesina que parecía sacada de la época medieval,muy hermosa pero con unos pulmones muy saludables.

\- oye hola , ¿podrías decirnos donde estamos?, creo que nos perdimos- pregunto amablemente Yuuri ,pero la chica parecía aun más aterrorizada que antes ahora que le hablaban.

Mientras tanto ,Harry comprobó sutilmente que su varita aun estuviera en su bolsillo trasero; Afortunadamente aun estaba ahí, aunque un poco sucia por toda la basura de la fuente.

Discretamente lanzo un hechizo de limpieza a su ropa, ya estaba en problemas por aparecerlos en Merlín sabe donde ,que mas daba un hechizo o dos ,por ahora el chico asiático se encargaba de solicitar información, le daba un poco de tiempo para hacerse presentable ,odiaba estar sucio, sus parientes rara vez le permiten ropa limpia y menos aun un baño adecuado,en Hogwards al menos puede disfrutar de duchas calientes y por lo general se daba dos baños por día. 

-¡ Espera.espera no te vayas ,no te haremos daño!,oi...oi- demasiado tarde la chica comenzó a correr y gritaba como si el mismo diablo estuviera tras de ella.- Nooo,no te vayas.

-Creo que la asustamos, no que le fuéramos a hacer nada malo, solo preguntar donde estamos- lloriqueo Yuuri.

-Tal vez deberíamos comenzar a caminar ,de esa forma encontraremos a alguien mas a quién preguntar, por cierto mi nombre es Harry Potter- dijo el mago mientras extendía la mano.

\- Ah, lo siento,mi madre se enojaría por mi falta de modales ,mi nombre es Shibuya Yuuri, bueno Yuuri es mi nombre y Shibuya mi apellido ,a veces olvido que ya no estoy en Japón y tiendo a presentarme primero por mi apellido, por cierto aun no te agradezco por ayudarme contra esos matones.

\- ha,si no te preocupes,y debería disculparme , ese matón del tamaño de un manatí es mi primo.

-Woa,no, no es tu culpa que tu primo sea un idiota- sonrió agradecido Yuuri este chico se había enfrentado a su pariente por el, por ayudarlo.

El sonido de cascos los hizo detenerse y voltear, un grupo de hombres los acorralo,y un gran hombre rubio con una espada, estaba montado en un enorme semental,hablandoles en un idioma extraño,pero parecía sorprendido al verlos ,miraba de uno al otro ,hasta que decidió que era Yuuri el que merecía su atención;Bajo de su caballo e hizo una seña a los demás hombres ,se acerco con paso firme a los adolescentes y tomo por la cabeza al ojinegro,el joven grito y cayo al suelo polvoriento sujetándose la cabeza ,el rubio continuo con el otro adolecente que retrocedió con cautela ,pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido ,el hombre también lo retuvo por la cabeza y pronto el muchacho estuvo en el suelo haciendole compañía al otro joven.

-¿para que fue eso? - preguntó adolorido el de ojos verdes.

-¡Ahora pueden entenderme!- contesto bruscamente el rubio.-mi nombre el Adalbert Von Grantz y le voy a pedir que venga con nosotros Majestad.

-¿Majestad ? Mira amigo creo que te equivocas de personas, además nosotros no somos dobles,¿de que es esto otra vez ?un parque temático o es un festival medieval,hey Harry tiene eso por aquí ,en Boston tienes este festival donde todos se disfrazan de zombies, aquí se disfrazan de caballeros o algo así ya sabes como los de la mesa redonda y eso -Yuuri continuo divagando sobre festivales y fiestas ,confundiendo a los hombres al rededor .

-¡Yuuri...Yuuri! ¡Majestad!- grito un hombre castaño que iba montando un caballo a toda velocidad y con destreza se interpuso entre los dos adolecentes y el adulto rubio.-Yuuri,¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto el hombre castaño sin retirarle la vista al rubio.

Mientras los dos adultos hablaban ergo se amenazaban. Los dos adolescentes se miraban confundidos, donde diablos fueron a caer.

\- oye ¿lo conoces? -Pregunto muy curioso el mago.

\- Eh ,no ,nunca lo había visto en mi vida- Yuuri estaba confundido, este hombre lo conocía ,de que otra manera podría saber su nombre.

Adalbert montó su caballo y se retiró con sus hombres mientras amenazaba con volver. Y mientras tanto otro hombre extraño se hizo presente, era hermoso con su exótico y largo cabello lilia casi plateado,su piel de porcelana y sus bellos rasgos. 

\- Majestad, eh ,¿quien de los dos es su alteza real?- preguntó el de cabello lila,su rostro estaba lleno de confusión,el hombre castaño desmonto y se acerco con cuidado a los dos jovenes, su rostro enmarcaba una tranquila sonrisa.

-Yuuri ,¿quién de ustedes es Yuuri?- pregunto el castaño amablemente.  
Yuuri se disponía a contestar,pero un golpe en las costillas lo hizo callar,y así Harry tomo la palabra.

\- Y ¿quien quiere saber?- devolvió Harry con un toque de sospecha en su voz,el sentido común dictaba que si un hombre desconocido sabia tu nombre ,había mil posibles explicaciones y ninguna buena,los pedófilos abundaban por el mundo y el no tenia ganas de convertirse en una estadística más, aunque Yuuri parecía demasiado ingenuo al tener la intención de contestar honestamente a un extraño.

-Oh,mis disculpas mi nombre es Conrart Weller y mi compañero es Lord Gunter Von Christ, lamentamos llegar tarde ,nuestra sacerdotisa nos informo con muy poca antelación de su llegada majestad, si nos acompañan los podemos llevar al castillo y ahí les daremos más información.-Conrart esperaba que los jóvenes dijeran que si,aun que el esperaba solo a Yuuri,nunca pensó que el joven Rey traería compañía.

-Como no tenemos mas alternativa los acompañaremos, pero no intenten nada- ordenó Harry con un toque de amenaza,que aunque de menudo cuerpo su voluntad de hierro lo hacia un enemigo a considerar, no por nada vencio dos veces a un mago oscuro,mato un basilisco, derroto a cientos de dementores y sobrevivió a un torneo infernal.

 

En vista de que todo estaba dicho Yuuri se adelanto a saludar a los hombres que podían ayudarlos a regresar a casa.

-hola,yo soy Shibuya Yuuri, y este es mi amigo Harry Potter, si pudieran decirnos como regresara casa estaríamos muy agradecidos.-hizo una breve reverencia.  
-Oh, su Majestad ,es tan amable al inclinarse ante su fiel súbdito, tal humildad en su corazón, su leal seguidor es indigno de estar ante la magnitud de su presencia-Gunter continua con su diatriba mientras agitaba cómicamente sus manos.  
-Yuuri tu montaras conmigo y tu amigo podrá montar con Lord Von Christ-dijo Conrart mientras ayudaba a Yuuri a montar tras el y Gunter hacia lo mismo con Harry, ambos caballos se pusieron en marcha con un trote moderado.  
Se detuvieron en una casa de seguridad, seguirían avanzando cuando el día comenzara de nuevo

Estaban cenando ,después de darse un pequeño baño y cambiarse con ropa limpia,sentados junto a la pequeña chimenea esperaban que se secara la suya que estaba recién lavada. Un baño sin privacidad era incómodo ,pero ambos estaba acostumbrados ,Harry por las duchas de Hogwards y Yuuri por las del club de béisbol.  
Mientras tanto Harry quería respuestas,esos hombres conocían a Yuuri, y aun no sabían donde diablos estaban parados.

-Ey,Conrart hablas muy bien el ingles ,esa chica y los hombres continuaron hablándonos en otro idioma que no entendí- explico Harry

\- Oh,no,no estamos hablando ingles,aun que yo conozco un poco por haber visitado anteriormente la tierra y también un poco de japones,pero el idioma que hablamos es el Mazoku,el idioma de los demonios.-respondió el soldado.

Imposible... Maldita suerte Potter...ataca nuevamente.

 

-Hace casi veinte años hubo una guerra, nuestro sabio Rey original Shinou decreto que era momento de un cambio;Era hora de que un nuevo Rey tomara el trono y nos guiara a un mundo nuevo de paz y prosperidad- Gunter hablo suavemente,los recuerdos le dolían, había perdido tantos estudiantes, tan jóvenes y demasiados amigos - Pero hubo un problema, habian personas en busca del nuevo Rey ,para protegerlo se nos ordeno enviar el alma pura del nuevo gobernante a otro mundo y ocultarlo hasta que estuviera listo para reinar.

-Yo personalmente lleve el alma del nuevo Rey a la tierra para verlo nacer ,específicamente de una pareja mazoku / humana , conocí a tu madre en Boston, y yo fui quien la acompañó al hospital ,regrese poco después que te nombrarán,sugerí el nombre a tu madre por que ella aún no había elegido uno,fue mi recompensa por ayudarla- la voz de Conrart era melancólica .

-¿Eso quiere decir que eres mí padrino?- Yuuri preguntó con sorpresa- sabes que este nombre me ha dado muchos problemas, y solo emperora cuando tienes el nombre de una parada del metro.

\- Seamos claros en algo,Yuuri aqui es una reencarnación de algún tipo y un futuro Rey Demonio, eso me queda mas que claro ,¿ahora que tiene eso que ver conmigo?- Harry se sintió afortunado al pensar que nada de esto fue su culpa y después se sintió miserable por que sin magia no habría ayuda,estaba atrapado en un mundo extraño ,sin amigos y rodeado de una raza de demonios, al menos Yuuri estaba aqui,maldición si iba a sufrir maldita sea que alguien sufriría con el.

Conrart sudó... Gunter hablo

-La realidad es que ... No tenemos la menor idea de por que estas aquí,se suponía que solo su majestad vendría aquí,mi mayor conjetura es que llegaste aqui por causa de un accidente muy desafortunado.  
Ahh...El... a quien engañaba , seamos sinceros había presentido algo así,al destino le gustaba joderlo...mucho.

\- No se preocupe Señor Potter,encontraremos la forma de regresarlo a su hogar, mientras tanto sera un privilegio que sea un huésped en el castillo,todos estarán encantados de albergar a alguien tan poderoso como usted,y con su precioso cabello negro medianoche sera más que bienvenido.

-Ahora que lo mencionas Gunter-Yuuri tenia un atisbo de confución en su voz- esa chica la de antes nos vio y después huyo aterrada y los hombres nos vieron y lo siguiente que supe es que nos estaba aplastando el craneo el macho musculoso.

\- Oh,Adalbert es tan brusco y asociarse con esos humanos rebeldes,bueno al menos hizo algo bien ,el uso su energía y la uso para desbloquear su habilidad para entender nuestro idioma ,pero es tan bárbaro ,causándole molestias a alguien tan hermoso como su majestad ,debió haberlo hecho con gentileza y cuidado ,su majestad es tan delicado y ...

\- Lo que Gunter quiere decir - Conrart hablo con serenidad interrumpiendo con éxito las divagaciones del pelilila- es que en nuestro mundo el color negro a menudo se asocia con el poder del Maou y tener el cabello oscuro es el símbolo de poder que un Mazoku tiene,además de que entre más oscuro tu cabello o color de piel sea más exótico y deseado eres.

Mierda,ahora eran el sueño húmedo de toda una raza;Era Hogwards nuevamente a nivel nacional y con mas adultos , pero al menos ahora tenia a Yuuri... lo usaría como cebo mientras se escabullía.

La ronda de preguntas se acabo y pronto estaban dando las buenas noches para ir a dormir, a Yuuri le dolía el trasero por montar casi todo el día y Harry estaba exhausto por su día agitado, no todos los días te dicen que hay un mundo nuevo mas allá de todos tus sueños locos ... Esperen un momento esto era Hogwards nuevamente y el mundo mágico en general...a veces solo quiere darle una patada en las bolas al destino... Duro ,a ver si con eso se sigue riendo de el después.

Partieron con el alba, y mientras Yuuri participaba en una conversación con Conrart,el meditaba acerca de sus opciones, el podría quedarse aquí,donde la guerra no lo llama,ni la muerte lo acecha,podría vivir aquí ,superar la culpa por la muerte de Cedric, y evitar ser arrojado a los lobos cual oveja para el sacrificio.

Se detuvieron por un momento para beber el agua que amablemente les regalo una niña.  
Y de pronto la ciudad apareció frente a ellos y a Yuuri le obsequiaron un caballo para que entrara solo a la cuidad que seria suya. Despues apareció frente a ellos un rubio pomposo que les dio la bienvenida, repentinamente el caballo donde iba montado Yuuri se asusto y salió galopando,dejando solo un rastro de polvo tras el,con Conrart ,Gunter y el persiguiéndolo en sus propios caballos.

Cuando llegaron Yuuri estaba en el suelo adolorido y un severo hombre lo miraba hacia abajo.

-Así que este es nuestro nuevo Maou, no parece gran cosa -dijo una voz que venia de su derecha.

-Bishonen

Harry solo escucho murmurar a Yuuri y cuando levanto la vista el hombre más hermoso que alguna vez había visto apareció frente a el, y el mundo se detuvo en un instante...tenía la piel más blanca y lechosa de todas,con cabello rubio meloso como rayos de sol puro,ojos más verdes que los suyos y más bellos que la esmeralda mas brillante en la tierra,enmarcados por pequeñas cejas perfectas y las pestañas más largas y espesas nunca antes vistas , tanto que parecian falsas como los que Parvati y Lavander usaban ,y dios, esos labios humedos y rosados tan regordetes y apetitosos ,si alguna vez pensó que los Malfoy eran el epitome de la belleza se equivoco ,este muchacho estaba en una liga propia, era tan o más hermoso que las Velas ,con cintura delgada y caderas estrechas, enfundado en un uniforme azul.

Ese hombre era la lujuria andante.

Harry no era gay o al menos eso creía ,estuvo atraído por Cho hasta hace unas semanas ,pero este chico y sus hormonas eran una mala combinación, tal vez era bicurioso o heteroflexible, o solo era este joven y su aspecto divino que le causaba una erección.

Cuando recuperó los sentidos el y Yuuri compartían un baño o mas bien un piscina llena de agua caliente.

Cuando de entre el vapor del baño salio una mujer ...una mujer desnuda y muy hermosa,Yuuri entro en pánico y como la histeria es colectiva ,él entro en pánico .  
Ambos llegaron corriendo a los cuartos reales,su corazón latiendo tan rapido como un centauro,su compañero en la desafortunada experiencia se disculpaba como criminal en comisaria y el solo podía pensar en lo caliente que su cuerpo se sentía.

Los vistieron con ropas negras y tangas ... Eso era muy raro ,se sentía un pervertido ,su tío lo llamaría un fenómeno si alguna vez se enteraba. En algún momento se tendría que escapar y transfigurar su ropa interior.  
Los llevaron al comedor y era tan grande como el gran comedor del colegio, todo era brillante y reluciente, la araña del techo era vistosa y la mesa enorme, podía acomodar a treinta personas fácilmente , la cena se veía lujosa como los restaurantes cinco estrellas que a menudo veía en los programas de tía petunia.

Sentaron a Yuuri en la cabezera junto a el y la charla solo se animo cuando entro la mujer mas sexy que jamas había visto ,ese vestido negro que parecía pintado sobre su cuerpo y cuando abrazo a Conrart y a los demás declarándose una madre de tres su mundo se hizo añicos por la incredulidad.

Tenia hambre y a pesar de ser visto como un maleducado comenzó a comer, Yuuri siguió su ejemplo y así todos en el comedor los imitaron.

Conrart hizo las presentaciones.

-El nuevo Rey Yuuri Shibuya y su amigo Harry Potter- hablo Conrart señalándolos- Heika, este es mi hermano mayor Lord Gwendal Von Voltaire -hizo un ademan hacia un hombre alta de cabello oscuro y piel bronceada ,con el entrecejo muy pronunciado,vestia un uniforme verde muy formal y en general lucia muy intimidante - mi hermano menor Lord Wolfram Von Bielefeld- Conrart presento al hermoso rubio vestido con un uniforme azul y a la mujer sexy con el entallado vestido negro- y mi madre Lady Cecile Von Spitzweg.

-y tu Conrart ,¿no eres un Lord?-Yuuri era tímido y temía insultarlo,pero también era curioso.

-No Heika,mi padre era un conde humano de Gran Cimarrón, son tierras humanas,tengo un titulo de ahí ,pero preferí abandonarlo para poder servir como soldado en Shin Makoku- explicó cortésmente Conrart.

-oh,Heika usted es muy apuesto, tal vez deberíamos hablar un momento nosotros solos,aclarar todas sus dudas sobre gobernar-dijo seductoramente la mujer rubia.

Harry estaba en shock ,esa hermosa mujer estaba coqueteando descaradamente con Yuuri,¿por que estas cosas nunca le pasaban a el? pensó deprimido.

-Lady Von Spitzweg, por favor no se enamore de nuestro nuevo Rey, eso seria muy inapropiado-Gunter estaba un poco celoso de lo descarada que podría ser la dama,ojalá el pudiera ser así al perseguir a su interés amoroso o carnal.

-¿por que seria inapropiado?- cuestiono Harry, claro la mujer era mayor,y no solo le duplicaba o triplicaba la edad a Yuuri, pero si se amaban el no veía ningún inconveniente. A menos que contarán a los hijos... Ese Gwendal no se veía muy amistoso,se parecía mucho a Snape ,pero mas apuesto y menos grasiento.

-Lady Von Spitzweg es la ex Maou, no seria correcto que ella siguiera manteniendo influencia en el trono, menos aún que se involucrara con el nuevo regente-respondió seriamente el hombre.

-ya veo- Harry supuso que la política pesaba mas que el amor.y para el no había nada mas importante que el amor,estaba muy contento de no tener esa carga sobre sus hombros,suficiente tenia con la responsabilidad de matar a un megalómano tiránico con aires de grandeza.

-oh,Gunter no seas tan estirado,Heika,llámame cherie ,por cierto tengo curiosidad por el amigo de Heika, tal vez el y yo deberíamos satisfacer nuestra mutua curiosidad- cherie guiño un ojo mientras cruzaba los brazos bajo sus pechos para hacerlos parecer aun mas grandes.

Harry y Yuuri estaban sonrojados y solo las miradas de muerte que enviaban Gwendal y Wolfram evitaban que tuvieran una erección.

-¡Madre! Por favor ten algo de decoró, como puedes andar insinuandote a estos farsantes - grito un Wolfram muy avergonzado.

-Wolfram controlate- gruño Gwendal.

-Pero hermano, tu sabes que tengo razón,que prueba nos dan de que el sea el verdadero Maou, solo por que tenga ojos y cabello negro no garantiza nada,deberían enviarlos de nuevo a su mundo .

\- -Así que piensas desafiar la orden del rey original Wolfy,¿y quien gobernaría, tu?- pregunto con condescendencia Cecile 

-Por su puesto que no seria yo,Hermano mayor es perfecto para el trabajo 

-Y enfrentaras el castigo de Shinou Wolfram- dijo su madre con voz sería y ojos afilados, no muchos sabían pero el rey original era cruel en sus castigos y en sus recompensas ,lo mejor era solo acatar lo que ordenaba y evitar estar en su mira,a Cecil,la recompensaron con tres hijos y a cambio perdio el amor de su vida.

Wolfram callo,no era secreto que admiraba a su hermano mayor,pero pocas veces habían visto a su madre tan fría,era aterrador.

\- Disculpen ,pero ¿quien es este Shinou?,  
podemos hablar con el y arreglar este malentendido y regresar a casa ,no es que yo quiera ser Rey ni nada .-Yuuri estaba casi seguro de que los enviarían a casa y asunto arreglado, desgraciadamente para Yuuri la suerte no estaba de su lado.

\- Ven,el idiota este ni siquiera quiere ser rey,necesitamos a alguien como hermano mayor para gobernar,además es un mestizo, ni siquiera un Mazoku sangre pura.

Genial el hermoso muchacho era un Snob,por que todos los rubios con los que se encuentra son tan malcriados, si no es un Malfoy ,es un idiota farsante,Harry de verdad tenia mala suerte con las personas hermosas,a excepción de Fleur y su hermana.

-Wolfram, basta de una vez ,no importa lo que sea ,Shinou Heika lo ha decidido y así sera-Pero hermano,no sabemos ,que clase de gente son ,su padre tal vez es un Mazoku pero su madre es una sucia humana ,no sabemos de que calaña sea...

De la nada Yuuri se levanto de su asiento y su mano se alzo para golpear el rostro del joven rubio, pero fue detenido a pocos centímetros de su objetivo, Harry sostuvo su mano mientras el otro forcejeaba.

-¡Oí,puedes decir lo que quieras de mi no me importa,pero no involucres a mi madre! ¿Quien te crea que eres para insultar a la madre de otro?-Gruño Yuuri con rabia apenas contenida.  
-Yuuri tranquilizate, las cosas no se resuelven con violencia-

Harry odiaba la violencia,la violencia daba cabiada al odio y el odio a la guerra.

\- y tu ,debes disculparte-exigió el de gafas su rostro rojo de ira.

-Nunca,no me discupare cuando tengo razón ,y tu no deberías entrometerte en asuntos que no te conciernen plebeyo, al menos su padre es Mazoku ¡,tu solo eres un sucio humano al igual que la mujerzuela que te engendró! -insulto Wolfram mientras saltaba de su asiento.

Harry podía perdonar muchas cosas,excepto que insultaran a sus padres ,en especial a su madre que murió protegiéndolo y suplicando por su vida,su madre fue una persona maravillosa y este insolente mocoso solo se atrevió a insultar su memoria. La violencia no es la respuesta ,pero siempre es una opción.

Harry abofeteo a Wolfram, duro, la mejilla estaba visiblemente roja e hinchada, los ojos del rubio se humedecieron .

-Retractate- mascullo Wolfram.

-No lo haré,no me retractare, mi madre y mi padre murieron protegiendome de un loco,no voy a permitir que les faltes al respeto.

Los ojos verdes de Harry brillaban,y un viento extraño movía salvajemente su cabello desordenado.las ventanas del comedor se agrietaron y las copas de cristal se rompieron.

\- Yuuri ,por favor dile atu amigo que se retracte- pidió preocupado Conrart.

-Eh,¿por que? El tiene la culpa por estar insultando a la familia de alguien más,si no hubiera faltado al respeto a la memoria de los padres de Harry esto no estaría pasando.-  
Yuuri no sabia que los padres de su amigo habían muerto protegiéndolo, si alguien le recordara el dolor de perder a sus padres y luego tener la osadía de escupir en sus recuerdos ,bueno el también lo habría golpeado.

Yuuri convenientemente olvido que el fue el primero en levantarle la mano al rubio exigiendo retribución,claro su golpe nunca conecto ,pero de no haberlo interceptado su mano habría dejado un agradable moretón al rubio engreído.

-¿No se retractara?- pidió seriamente Lady cherie.

-No ,no lo haré me niego a hacerlo,nunca me retractare.

-¡Perfecto,ahora el compromiso es oficial! Ya vez Wolfy como tu madre siempre tiene la razón, todos los hombres están locos por ti- grito encantada cherie.

-¿Compromiso?- preguntaron al unisono Yuuri y Harry.

-Heika, en Shin Makoku es tradición que una persona proponga matrimonio a otra abofeteando su mejilla izquierda, cuando su amigo se negó a retractarse hizo a wolfram su prometido, Wolfram es un noble de la casa de Bielefeld y un antiguo principe de Shin Makoku, en cualquier otra situacion el podria rechazarlo, pero, su amigo tiene el cabello negro al igual que usted,en nuestra cultura un símbolo del poder del Maou y como llego con su majestad se le da una posición más importante que a Wolfram pero menor que al Rey , a un súbdito no se le permite negar una orden de la realeza.

-Pero yo no soy realeza, claro soy Lord Potter de la noble y antigua casa Potter y heredero de la casa Black, pero ninguno de esos títulos sirve aquí.

-De hecho ahora que lo menciona, eso solo aumenta su rango al de Wolfram- Gunter estaba muy aliviado de que su amado Heika no se viera comprometido con Wolfram.

-¡Me niego ,tu y yo no nos casaremos!,me haz humillado ¡te reto a un duelo para recuperar mi honor!- grito Wolfram,avergonzado y furioso,como se atreve este simple humano a solicitar su mano,a el un soldado al servicio de la corona,si se casaba con este extraño no solo le podrían pedir que deje su carrera militar, podría reclamar su cuerpo y sus deberes maritales, su esposo tendría derechos sobre el a los que no quiere acceder ,no sin amor ,no quiere ser como su madre que tuvo tres matrimonios sin amor y después le importo poco compartir su cuerpo a cambio de caricias fugaces y cariño frugal.  
Wolfram decidido tiro los cubiertos a los pies del pelinegro.

Harry esta confundido, este mocoso irritante le arrojo cubiertos a los pies,más loco no puede estar.

-¿Que estas esperando? Recogelo- exigió el demonio.

-No soy tu sirviente, tu los tiraste así que tu juntalos-

-Lord Potter, los Mazokus arrojan el cuchillo en señal de un duelo ,si usted lo recoge es símbolo de su aceptación al mismo.- explico plácidamente el de cabellera lavanda.

-Wolfram, estas llevando esto muy lejos ,tu sabes que ellos no son soldados y no tienen entrenamiento en armas- Conrart trato de aplacar un poco la furia de su hermano menor y detener su absurda idea de un duelo.

-¡Callate Weller, tu no tienes derecho a interferir! - ladro un Mazoku rubio muy furioso.

-Oh,wolfy eres tan apasionado, tu prometido tiene suerte de tenerte, jamas se quejara de tener una cama fria contigo a su lado.-sonrió sensualmente cherie.

-¡Madre! - dijo un Wolfram muy abochornado por las palabras insinuantes de su querida madre.

-Me niego,la violencia no es la respuesta-un Harry muy ruborizado hablo,su suegra era una mujer demasiado explicita,de solo imaginar a Wolfram en la cama con alguien como el ... El pelinegro de pronto sintio mucho calor.

-¡No te puedes negar, no puedes, te obligare de ser necesario!.-amenazo el rubio.

-Mira ,vamos a retirarnos a dormir y mañana hablaremos con calma- intento razonar Yuuri.

-Oh,su majestad ,tan sabio y justo, todo el reino estará encantado de saber que su Rey es un hombre tan gentil y amable ...

Una bola de fuego paso rozando el cabellos de Gunter.

Wolfram estaba furioso ,un aura de ardiente se manifestaba a su alrededor, en su mano derecha estaba una bola de fuego muy parecida a la que casi quema al hombre extravagante.

-¡No me iré a la cama con el !-gruño el de ojos verdes.-primero lo mato.

\- No me refería a eso... - susurro el rey apenado, era un adolecente japones, estos asuntos eran demasiado privados para discutirlos en publico y acaba de complicar aún mas las cosas.

-¡Protego!

El fuego se estrello contra Harry y todos vieron como se disipo antes de que lo hiriera.Harry tenia la mano envuelta alrededor de un palo de madera. Los ojos del mago eran duros como el acero.

¡Desmaius!

La voz de Harry era helada igual que un tempano de hielo.

Un rayo de color salio disparado desde el palo de madera y al chocar con el cuerpo de Wolfram este se derrumbo.

-¡Wolfram!- gritaron Gwendal y Conrart.

-Wolfy- lloro Lady cherie.

-Por Shinou...- Gunter estaba oficialmente asustado por el adolecente.

-Oh kami...Harry ¿que hiciste?, ¿sigue vivo?-susurro aterrado Yuuri.

-Me defendí-respondió fríamente- no soporto a los matones, el solo esta inconsciente, se despertara por la mañana ,si alguien me puede mostrar donde puedo dormir lo agradecería mucho.

Gwendal ordeno a dos sirvientas que le mostraran su habitación,cerca de el area real.  
Harry estaba cansado y rápidamente se durmió.

La familia de Wolfram estaba junto a el, vigilandolo mientras dormía, Gisela hija adoptiva de Gunter y la medico oficial del castillo había confirmado que solo perdió la conciencia. Aun preguntándose como fue posible que solo con un palo de madera hubieran derrotado a Wolfram.

Ese poder era increíble y aterrador.

Yuuri fue conducido a las enormes recamaras reales, el sueño lo evadía, aun se preguntaba que fue eso de antes,fue magia el lo sabia, lo aceptaba ,sino de que otra forma llegó el aquí a este mundo extraño,acostado en la enorme cama Yuuri se sumio en un sueño inquieto.  
Golpes fuertes en la puerta de madera lo despertaron ,un soñoliento Harry Potter se dispuso a contestar enfundado en una pijama de algodón azul.

-¿Que pasa? - preguntó el pelinegro, abriendo la puerta con una mano mientras la otra se tallaba los ojos por debajo de la gafas,era adorable.

-Es hora del desayuno alteza,estoy aquí para guiarlo al comedor- se excuso uno de los guardias. Los rumores de su poder se regaron como la pólvora.

-Aaahh...Si dame un minuto para cambiarme- dijo Harry mientras bostezaba.

Después de vestirse con la nueva ropa negra que le proporcionaron, se dirigió junto con el guardia hacia el comedor ,tenia hambre y estaba cansado.

El ambiente era tenso,todos lo miraban pero Harry estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas en Hogwards, y estaba aun mas a ignorarlas, Wolfram lo miraba como lanzando dagas con sus ojos verde esmeralda.

Después de unos minutos muy silenciosos Gwendal por fin se dispuso ha hablar.

-Creo -hablo lenta y deliberadamente-que todos queremos saber que fue lo que hizo ayer.

Considerándolo un momento Harry se dispuso a explicar,el no estaba en el mundo muggle, demonios no estaba ni siquiera en la tierra y no creía que hiciera una diferencia si le decía acerca de su herencia mágica.

-Soy un mago,ayer solo lance un par de hechizos ,uno para protegerme y otro para dejarlo fuera-dijo un Harry de forma indiferente ,como si tener magia y lanzar hechizos fuera cosa de todos los días.

-Nunca antes habíamos presenciado una magia como esa,nuestra propia magia tiene usos mas belicistas y esta ligada a los cuatro elementos ,agua,fuego,tierra,viento un mazoku puro tiene un contrato solo con un elemento,a veces también tiene usos como la curación- Gunter estaba asombrado,ese tipo de magia era digna de leyendas.

\- Si,bueno...en la tierra hay comunidades mágicas que se encuentran escondidas de los muggle es decir de las personas no mágicas, es un crimen hablar de ello a quienes no son magos o brujas,si esto lo dijera en la tierra podría parar en Azkaban,es una prisión para magos vigilada por dementores ,criaturas repugnantes,ellos pueden chupar tu alma y dejarte como un vegetal.

Yuuri estaba oficialmente aterrado.< br /> Los demás estaba fascinados con la charla,ansiosos de saber más, Wolfram veía a su prometido con ojos brillantes de emoción.

\- Nunca me imagine algo así cuando nos mudamos a Inglaterra.-hablo Yuuri.

-No es común que un muggle tenga conocimiento de esto a menos que tenga un pariente que pueda realizar magia,las personas en nuestro mundo se divide en tres categorías ,los sangre puras ,ellos son oro viejo y se casan sólo entre viejas familias ,los mestizos, ellos son hijos de sangre pura y muggles o alguna otra criatura como los veela u hombres lobo,y los nacidos de muggle ,ellos son hijos de personas no mágicas o descendientes de squibs que son hijos de magos que nacieron sin la capacidad de usar magia. Estas categorias son la causa de las purgas de sangre, una guerra que tiene a la Inglaterra mágica en guerra desde hace casi 20 años,la guerra se reinició este año,por un loco que se hace llamar Lord Voldemord.  
-Yo no tenia idea ,de que eso estuviera pasando tan cerca de nosotros- murmuró Yuuri desconcertado.

\- Si los muggle se enteraran de esto rápidamente nos hubieran exterminado, cuando estudiaba en la escuela muggle nos dieron clase de historia y Hitler tenia la idea de exterminar todo lo que no era alemán ,no dudo ni por un instante que los muggle estarían a favor del genocidio de todo aquello que no sea normal.

\- La naturaleza humana es aterradora, ellos disparan primero y preguntan después- concedió Yuuri

-Conrart ,Gunter,tenemos una situación, vengan a mi oficina en cuanto terminen-Dijo Gwendal mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se encaminaba a su oficina.-Wolfram muestrale a el Rey los alrededores y lleva a tu prometido contigo.

-Oh.Gwendal que aburrido eres ,mi querido Wolfy no necesita que el Maou actúe como chaperón.-dijo cherie coquetamente.

Los prometidos se ruborizaron, y cuando ambos pares de ojos verdes se cruzaron casi se podía ver el humo saliendo de sus cuerpos.  
Wolfram salió molesto del comedor mientras los dos pelinegros lo seguían de cerca,les dio un viaje por todo el castillo mostrándoles donde estaban las cocinas, baños,habitaciones,armería, oficinas y demás ,haciendo todo lo posible para hablarles lo menos posible, el ceño fruncido se veía lindo en su rostro que hacia pucheros,Wolfram finalmente los llevó a los jardines y establos donde se dieron cuenta que había una cantidad significativa de soldados preparándose para marchar.

-¿Que sucede?-preguntó Yuuri mientras hacia todo lo posible para no entrometerse en el camino de los soldados.

-Debe ser un ataque,pero hermano mayor no me ha informado de nada-dijo un Wolfram confuso y preocupado.

De inmediato se dirigieron a la oficina de Gwendal,para obtener respuestas. Se acercaron a la pesada puerta de madera y pudieron escuchar los gritos de adentro.

-Patirás enseguida Conrart, quiero que tu y tus tropas manejen esto, Wolfram puede proteger al Maou bien por si solo.

-pero Wolfram tiene a su prometido, seria mejor que me quedara a vigilar a su majestad.

-Conrart, se muy bien que su majestad es maravilloso y quieres pasar más tiempo con el y su belleza etérea que ilumina nuestras vidas,pero debes ir,esa aldea esta llena de civiles,sin soldados permanentes que los protejan, hay niños mestizos como tu Conrart, esos horribles humanos los mataran- la voz de Gunter estaba llena de preocupación.

-Si voy con mi tropa tardaremos medio día máximo para llegar.-a Conrart no le gustaba la idea de dejar a si ahijado sin su protección.

-Te lo encargo- Gwendal odiaba que los niños humanos ,mazokus o mestizos se lastimaran.

La puerta se abrió y tres rostros avergonzados aparecieron, Harry no podía creer que aun en este mundo hubiera guerra ,persona capaces de lastimar niños,mujeres, ancianos.

-¡Hermano,quiero ir, mis tropas pueden ayudar!- exigió el rubio.

-No,Wolfram ,tu deber es proteger a su majestad y tu prometido, hay quienes no perderán la oportunidad de dehacerse del nuevo rey.

-No puedes hablar enserio hermano,mis tropas son de elite,son las mejores y ellos pueden quedar al cuidado de Gunter y madre.

-Y que crees que pasara si uno de esos humanos tiene piedras esotéricas, nada te protegerá de ellas y serias inútil al igual que tus tropas.

-hum..-se enfurruño el demonio rubio.

-Majestad ,mi hermano lo cuidara bien ,por favor no salga de su vista y mantengase a salvo- dijo Conrart mientras salia de la habitación para partir junto sus tropas.

-Wolfram lleva a su majestad y a tu prometido a las habitaciones reales.-ordeno Gwendal

-Como órdenes hermano.-murmullo Wolfram.

El rubio salio de la habitación molesto por no obtener su objetivo y no se molesto en verificar si los dos adolescentes lo seguían. 

Cuando llegaron a los aposentos reales en rubio se dejo caer molesto en la enorme cama del rey,fácilmente podría acomodar a cinco personas en ella,la habitación estaba amueblada con una opulencia moderada en caso de que el nuevo gobernante quisiera remodelar.

-Debemos ir a ayudar a Conrart-dijo un Yuuri preocupado-si somos mas podemos ayudar a mas gente.

-Y que propones ¿que desobedezca a mi hermano ? Mi deber es protegerte, tengo mis ordenes y soy un soldado leal.-gruñó Wolfram

-Pero si te acompañamos no estarías desobedeciendo, por que Yuuri te lo ordeno y además nos vigilaras a ambos.  
-Miren,se que quieren ayudar ,pero si hermano se entera de que el Maou no esta en el castillo y solo yo los estoy cuidando le dará un ataque y puede que me degradé.

-Pero si le digo que fue una orden mía no se molestara ,yo soy el futuro rey y tu deber es acatar las órdenes que te de,y yo quiero ayudar a Conrart.

-si vamos tienes que estar cerca de mi Yuuri,no quiero que te maten, iré por mi guardia personal y partiremos.

Wolfram salió de la habitación dejando a los dos pelinegros solos con sus pensamientos, Yuuri quería ayudar y Harry estaba celoso, por una vez nadie esperaba nada de el y eso lo aterrorizaba, por una vez el no tenia un propósito, y su prometido dejo en claro que su prioridad era el rey ,la historia de su vida ni siquiera un compromiso hizo que alguien se interesara en el.

Partieron una hora después, dos horas después que Conrart.  
Su guardia flanqueaba a los pelinegros y Wolfram cabalgaba al frente con su segundo al mando Franz.

 

***H&W***H&W***H&W***H&W***


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la tardanza,pero no tenia ni tiempo ni la inspiración para escribir, se como quiero terminar esta historia, pero no se como llegar a el final
> 
> La renuncia habitual..  
> .  
> Nada me pertenece y no gano dinero haciendo esto.

***H&W***H&W***H&W***H&W***

 

 

Cuando llegaron a la aldea todo estaba en llamas y Conrart junto con su guardia se encontraban peleando por defender a los habitantes del que fuese un pacífico pueblo.

Inmediatamente Wolfram se adelanto a todo galope y como un ángel vengador se dispuso a enviar bolas de fuego y ráfagas calientes para detener a los invasores.

 

La espada de Wolfram se desenvainó para defenderlo de dos hombres y las peligrosas hojas de sus armas.

 

Yuuri veía todo pasar tan rápido ,a Wolfram peleando y a Conrart defendiéndo a los heridos.

 

Nunca en su vida había sido testigo de tanta violencia y como no si su vida en Boston fue protegida y Japón esta casi sin crimen.

 

Harry sabia que era arriesgado seguir a Wolfram y a Conrart, el no se sorprendio cuando vio a los muertos,era todo tan confuso como lo fue cuando llego al cementerio y los atacaron, ya no era ingenuo y conocía las consecuencias de sus acciones, Yuuri y el podrían morir,al igual que Cedric murió.

 

Podía ver las casas destrozadas,saqueadas y en llamas,había mujeres y niños llorando y hombres muertos cubrían la hierba,podía ver un pequeño cuerpo retorciéndose sostenido por una mujer que se había desangrado,posiblemente su madre o talvez solo un alma caritativa que lo saco de alguna de las casas en llamas.

 

Rabia y resentimiento lo lleno por completo,aun en este mundo los niños sufrían la perdida de su familia e inocencia.

Saco su varita del bolsillo de sus pantalones y se dispuso a ayudar, pero antes de hacer algo una presencia imponente lo asfixio, los cielos se oscurecieron y lluvia comenzó a caer seguida de cerca por los rayos y truenos propios de una tormenta ,a unos metros de el Yuuri se encontraba en el foco de todo esto,sus ojos de afilaron y su cabello negro se alargo,su rostro perdió todo rastro de su grasa de bebe y un aura imponente lo acompañaba.

 

Yuuri se veía tan regio, tan imponente de alguna manera,como si esa transformación fuera lo que esta destinado a ser.

 

No paso desapercibido para nadie en el campo de batalla la nueva presencia, todos se detuvieron en un instante y muchos sintieron un escalofrío de miedo correr por sus espaldas,enemigos y aliados por igual.

 

-USTEDES QUE HAN COMETIDO ESTE VIL ACTO LLENO DE COBARDÍA, QUE SE ATREVIERON A ATACAR A TRAICIÓN A PERSONAS QUE SOLO DESEAN LA PAZ , RECIBIRÁN MI IRA PARA HACER ¡JUSTICIA!- Yuuri hablo con una voz profunda y cruda,su declaración fue acompañada por la lluvia y el viento furioso.

 

Dragones de agua se formaron de las gotas de lluvia y atacaron a todos los bandidos enemigos dejándolos inconscientes.

 

Wolfram no pudo evitar admirar el poder del nuevo Maou. Sus hermosos rasgos tan fríos y sus palabras ardientes, toda una contradicción muy interesante.

Todo lo que el deseaba en un nuevo gobernante, alguien que trajera paz al reino, que no dejaría que nadie nunca jamas los oprima y los defendería a todos,la guerra contra los humanos por fin se acabaría. Nunca mas tendría que ver a alguien querido sufrir o morir por la guerra,nadie mas se rompería por el dolor de tener las manos llenas de sangre,como Conrart que aun lloraba por Julia y la vidas que se vio obligado a terminar.

 

Harry no se perdió la mirada que su nuevo prometido le dirigía a Yuuri;un dolor conocido se hizo presente en su pecho,el dolor del rechazo, una vez mas el seria rechazado pero ...¿Porqué alguien como el merecería alguna vez a alguien como Wolfram? Tal vez seria mejor acabar el compromiso con el rubio,liberarlo de su presencia sin valor , despues de todo el no buscaba un romance solo un poco de aceptación por parte de otra persona...Aun así el que Wolfram no le hubiera dirigido ni siquiera una mirada preocupada lo lastimo en lo profundo de su alma.

 

-¡Heika!,¿que esta haciendo en este lugar? Grito conmocionado Conrart.

 

Conrart estaba molesto,asustado, confundido y preocupado,todo a la vez en cuanto vio a Yuuri en el lugar.

Yuuri estaba ahí parado en medio del caos ,mirando su obra con ojos duros cual tempano helado,inclino la cabeza en reconocimiento a la pregunta de Conrart y después se desplomo en el suelo,la tormenta paro al igual que la presión asfixiante.

Conrart se adelanto a verificar la salud de su rey y Wolfram le siguió preocupado por Yuuri, ni por un momento le paso por la cabeza verificar a Harry, no lo olvido, solo que el confiaba en su guardia de elite para protegerlo y después de la demostración de su duelo anterior tenia pocas dudas de que el sabría protegerse. 

 

Aunque quedó impresionado por el Maou y su aterrador marioku ,el rubio no pudo evitar pensar que el futuro gobernante era un debilucho,teniendo ese poder solo para desmayarse asi sin mas como un soldado de tercera ,el tendría que ponerlo en forma o Weller si es que estaba ocupado, el quería ser útil a rey ,que mejor forma que ser su guardaespaldas y entrenador personal.

 

Harry vio al desmayado rey siendo atendido por Wolfram y un dejo de envidia lo recorrio ,ver al otro adolecente siendo cuidado lo lleno de amargura. Harry buscaba amor y aceptación y en su mundo sólo obtenía la versión bastardizada de esto,un falso interés y un cariño vago que dependía de cuanto peligro enfrentara y que tan bien hablara el Profeta de el.

 

No importa se dijo Harry ,el no ayudo con los criminales ni con el incendio,pero podía devolverles lo que el no tenia ...un techo decente bajo el cual dormir.

Harry se apartó de los soldados que rodeaban al Maou y comenzó a caminar con varita en mano por la aldea destrozada.

 

¡Reparo!

 

El joven mago agito su muñeca y de la varita algunas chispas brotaron.

Todos veían con incredulidad como los pedazos de tablones se unian a las casas anteriormente destruidas, la madera quemada volvía a su estado original y los techos colapsados regresaban a su lugar,Harry caminaba lentamente y los objetos flotantes parecían bailar a un ritmo que solo el muchacho conocía.

 

Harry estaba cansado,pero feliz el había logrado que la mayor parte de la aldea regresara a su estado original ,su agotamiento evito que reparara las ultimas casas ,pero tal vez al día siguiente podría lograrlo cuando ya no estuviera tan débil.

 

Wolfram vio maravillado como el amigo de su rey utilizaba el palo de madera para hacer que los objetos flotaran y las casas arruinadas se repararan solas.Wolfram amaba la magia ,la respetaba, su propia magia destruía ferozmente las cosas en batalla, aunque también podía salvar vidas ,aún así nada era como la magia tan distinta de su prometido,era tan útil y versatil, sin su ayuda habrían tardado meses o incluso años en ayudar a los pobladores a recuperar sus vidas y sus pertenencias.

 

Wolfram sintió sus mejillas enrojecer al ver como su prometido hacia un elegante giro de muñeca, caminando de aquí para allá con el brazo extendido y hablando en un idioma extranjero.,el despliegue de tal poder lo hizo sentir orgulloso de tenerlo como prometido,una persona como el,de tal poder estaba unida a el ,prometido para casarse con el,Wolfram Von Bielefeld un Mazoku noble,soldado de elite y uno de los pocos Mazokus de fuego tan poderoso que fue llamado un prodigio a los pocos meses de edad...un logro que parecía nada al lado de su increíble futuro esposo,Wolfram ya no tenia dudas de que ese hombre estaría unido a el y a su noble casa.

 

Los aldeanos veían embelesados como aquel adolecente les devolvía sus hogares,una mujer llorosa se acerco al mago y se arrodilló ante el,estaba mojada y su ropa desgarrada ,huellas de golpes y cenizas marcaban su cara ,ella nunca dejo de llorar mientras suplicaba al joven mago.

 

-¡por favor ,por favor! Te lo ruego salvala,salvala es todo lo que tengo,seré tu esclava eterna, haré lo que quieras,pero salvala ,es mi pequeña, mi dulce bebé, ¡mi señor te lo suplico ayudala! ...¡Por favor, por favor!-la mujer sujetaba la ropa de Harry con un agarre de acero mientras se encontraba de rodillas en el barro y las suplicas se volvían cada vez mas histéricas. 

 

A lo lejos Harry pudo ver en pasto húmedo a una niña pequeña, aun en la infancia acostada en el suelo mojado ,su pequeño vestido estaba sucio y lleno de sangre ,estaba pálida y sus labios azules.

Harry estaba tan perdido,la mujer llorosa le pedía ,le rogaba por la vida de su bebé y por primera vez en su vida Harry tuvo una compresión clara de lo que su madre suplicaba al Señor Oscuro,por un niño inocente ,que aun no tuvo tiempo de vivir ,de amar, disfrutar,de sentir.

 

Harry solo pudo asentir con la cabeza antes de que la mujer lo llevara al pequeño cuerpo.

La niña respiraba débilmente y su pulso era casi inexistente. Tenia un brazo roto y había un desagradable corte en el costado de la pequeña.

Harry paso mucho tiempo buscando hechizos en la biblioteca de Hogwards que lo ayudaran en el torneo,y solo por insistencia de Hermione aprendió algunos hechizos curativos, después del dragón el estuvo completamente de acuerdo.

 

Ahora esperaba que su limitado conocimiento lo ayudará a salvar a un inocente.

 

***W&H********W&H********W&H********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No se si lo notaron,pero Wolfram comienza a interesarse en Yuuri después de que el muestra su poder y su bondad, lo que mas le importa a el en ese momento es su orgullo y reputación, así que cuanto mas orgulloso estará de tener a un pelinegro de ojos verdes con magia única ,el prestigio de el y su Noble casa aumentara y Wolfram en este momento esta muy mimado y es un arrogante presumido, que mejor que nuestro maravilloso mago con fama y admiración en ascenso para complementar su imagen de que merece solo lo mejor de lo mejor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la espera y lamento que no sea lo que ustedes buscan,pero haganme saber lo que opinan y en que puedo mejorar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
¡Aedificavid ost et caro copulat clamorem maeum exaudi sancti magicae!

 

Harry continuo repitiendo el hechizo,su cántico era hipnótico,mientras veían como la carne y el hueso se tejían de nuevo juntos.

 

Los movimientos de su mano eran fuertes y elegantes,pero para cualquier medimago con entrenamiento parecerían descuidados y rígidos; a los mazokus reunidos al rededor de la infante inconsciente la vista era maravillosa e increíble.

 

Wolfram brillaba de orgullo al ver como su prometido salvaba la vida de la pequeña niña,ese hombre al que todos admiran era suyo,y el de el.  
Cuando término de curar a la hija de la aldeana apenas podía sostenerse en pie y mantener los ojos abiertos.

Había una multitud personas que se acercaban a el,agradeciendo, admirando y exigiendo que también salvara a sus seres queridos,pero Harry apenas estaba consiente y aun que quisiera ayudar su magia estaba muy débil.

 

-¡por favor,por favor a mi hermano también!

 

-¡te lo ruego,mi esposa ,ella también necesita ayuda!

 

\- ¡mi señor ,mi señor te lo agradezo mi señor!

 

\- ¡BASTA,ALEJENSE DE EL,RECIBIRAN AYUDA DE ALGUIEN MÁS,DE DEJENLO TRANQUILO, DEBE DESCANSAR!

 

-¡pero ,¿Mi Lord que hay de mi esposa?

 

¡BASTA ,MI PROMETIDO YA HIZO MUCHO POR USTEDES EL DÍA DE HOY! ADEMAS LOS REFUERZOS VIENEN EN CAMINO Y TRAERAN A UN MEDICO CON ELLOS .

 

Wolfram sólo quería que la muchedumbre dejara en paz a su futuro esposo, su vena posesiva se estaba levantando ¿que demonios se creían estos plebeyos humanos al querer tocar al prometido de un noble?

 

-¡Tu!- grito un enfurecido rubio a un agradecido aldeano - muestrame una posada donde descansar ¡ahora!- exigió el demonio de fuego con un ceño fruncido en su hermoso rostro.

 

Harry fue prácticamente arrastrado por su prometido a una posada recién reparada,apenas podía mantener el paso,fue humillante ser llevado de tal modo por un chico que era claramente mas delicado y pequeño que el,aunque no le molesto nada la cercanía del calido cuerpo del Mazoku.

 

Conrart llevo en brazos a un Yuuri inconsciente hasta la modesta posada que su adorable hermano menor "amablemente"solicito.

 

El castaño estaba bastante confundido acerca del reciente comportamiento de su hermano menor,Wolfram estaba bastante preocupado por el chico Potter y eso en si era extraño, el rubio era reacio a conocer o interesarse por personas ajenas a su pequeña familia.

 

Wolfram era conciente de la fatiga de su prometido así que lo llevó directamente a la cama y procedió a desvestirlo para que el otro se sintiera mas cómodo en su sueño reparador cubrió su cuerpo desnudo con una manta y lo dejo en la cama de la pequeña habitacion mientra salia para hablar con su hermano, Conrart lo había seguido junto con el Monarca inconsciente y su guardia personal ,los demás soldados tenían ordenes estrictas de vigilar a los delincuentes y revisar los alrededores, no podían arriesgarse a un asesino oportunista intentando hacerse un nombre matando a un demonio de cabello y ojos negros.

 

-Partiremos mañana temprano Wolfram- instruyó Conrart.

-¿ A que hora llegaran los refuerzos?- pregunto el rubio malhumorado.

-Con suerte al amanecer o antes si Gwendal se dio cuenta que ustedes faltaban.

-humf...- el Mazoku no dignifico eso con una respuesta,tal vez con mucha suerte su Hermano Mayor solo decida suspenderlo por un par de semanas en lugar de degradarlo.

 

Wolfram tomo una pequeña habitación para el y Harry del lado izquierdo de la pequeña escalera que llevaba al segundo piso de la posada, Conrart tomo el cuarto de al lado, así que tenían la protección de los guardias y la privacidad requerida por parte del rubio.

 

Wolfram regreso a la diminuta habitacion compartida , pero dudaba sobre dormir en la cama con su prometido desnudo o en el sofá estrecho e incómodo, era un soldado y por supuesto que había dormido en el suelo con poco mas que una manta delgada y una roca como almohada, pero no quería dormir incómodo si no tenia que hacerlo, así que eso lo resolvió, se desnudo rápidamente y coloco su uniforme pulcramente doblado en el pequeño sofá.

 

El rubio quedó en su diminuta tanga blanca y se metió en la cama con el chico que ahora era su prometido. 

Wolfram no tenía nada suyo,su titulo era dado por sus padres,su fortuna pertenecía a su tío e incluso su rango como capitán fue otorgado por su hermano con la esperanza de que se entretuviera jugando a ser soldado y dejara de causar problemas y escándalos, pero este niño ,este joven hombre le pertenecía ,era suyo,su futuro esposo que se negó a retractarse de su reclamo sobre el.

 

El demonio suspiro suavemente y se abrazo al joven mago,la piel cálida y desnuda acariciando la suya,compartiendo el mismo oxigeno,sincronizando los latidos y talvez el piensa podría acostumbrarse a esto... A esta extraña paz que domina su mente al tener a alguien a quien abrazarse mientras espera que el temor de la oscuridad termine con el alba,alguien a quien aferrarse mientras sus demonios se desvanecen,lentamente sus párpados se cierran y se deja caer en el sueño profundo.

 

Harry estaba dormitando rayando la línea entre la inconsciencia y el suave despertar , se sentia cálido y relajado, su brazo rodea posesivamente una delgada cintura, su miembro semi duro se aprieta contra unas nalgas suaves y firmes,la tela de la pequeña tanga blanca es delgada y suave,inconscientemente mueve sus caderas y la sangre endurece rápidamente su pene,busca la liberación mientras suspira suavemente,esta acostumbrado a restregar su miembro en una almohada o las sabanas revueltas en su dormitorio de la torre Gryffindor,lo hace aun en la bruma del sueño que empaña su mente y nubla su juicio, lo hace callado y mordiendo su labio inferior para evitar los gemidos de placer que despertarían a sus compañeros de cuarto o peor a sus parientes...mas duro ... Mas apretado... Mas rápido y en un instante un gemido de placer escapa de su boca ,sus pies se erizan y los vellos del cuerpo se levantan, su cuerpo rígido se relaja y cae en la inconsciencia del sueño otra vez.

 

Wolfram por otra parte esta despierto, caliente y avergonzado, su trasero esta húmedo de semen cálido que rápidamente se enfría y su pene aún esta duro, dolorosamente duro ,pero no puede moverse el brazo que continúa en su cintura y esos dedos estan muy cerca de su miembro goteante, quiere tomar esa mano ajena y posarla en su dureza y frotar contra ella su miembro hasta que lo haga venirse tan rápido que seria humillante, pero no lo hace porque su cuerpo no responde y su prometido acaba de marcarlo con su semilla y el impacto aun es demasiado para su mente. El va a casarse y pronto porque su prometido de apenas 48 horas lo acaba de iniciar en el placer de la carne y le gusto y esta insatisfecho y quiere mas y necesita mas y su futuro esposo se lo negó dejando claro que tendrá placer y gozaría solo cuando el quisiera ,justo como ahora que tomo el placer de su cuerpo al amanecer y después volvió a dormir sin preocuparse por sus necesidades y ese control en el dormitorio lo excitó mas que sus breves besuqueos con un noble menor que una vez intento llevarlo a la cama y fallo por que el no se rebajaría a estar con alguien de poco estatus o poder y por que su hermano mestizo los encontró compartiendo un beso caliente y procedió a hundir al insignificante hombre en cargos falsos de deshonor que lo llevaron a huir a las fronteras olvidadas del país, donde ser un noble no servía de nada si no pudieras respaldarlo con poder o dinero cosas de las que carecía, que nunca se diga que Conrart no era un hermano mayor sobreprotector, y ahora esta en una cama pequeña que comparte con un joven ; no, un hombre que lo mantiene ruborizado por su aliento cálido y húmedo contra su cuello y su pesado brazo en su estrecha cintura que lo apretaba a un cuerpo duro y viril si lo que acaba de pasar es prueba de ello,y Wolfram quiere gritar por más, exigir más y no puede por que ahora su amante duerme y no lo complacera hasta que despierte y el quiere ser deseado y amado,su madre siempre dijo que en un buen matrimonio la cama nupcial siempre debe estar caliente ,por que si sus sabanas se enfriar uno o ambos buscaran calor en otra cama y el no quiere saltar de sábanas en sábanas, el quiere un hogar, un punto fijo,alguien que sea su roca y navegue con el el océano interminable de la vida,estabilidad y seguridad del amor como el que no tuvo en su infancia y así Wolfram se jura siempre ser fiel a este hombre que tomo su pureza y le abrió las puertas al mundo del amor físico, y se jura mantenerlo feliz,porque un hombre feliz jamas abandona su hogar,así el no seria nunca abandonado, igual que su madre; porque el no es su madre y no tiene la fortaleza para buscar el amor entre el mar de amantes que llegan y se van tan rápido como logran meterse entre sus piernas.  
Su corazón ama rápido y fuerte pero se rompe fácilmente porque es tan frágil como las alas de un kumahachi.

 

Harry se despierta por completo con un lío frío y desagradable en su ingle,su brazo aún aferrado a un cuerpo cálido y delgado, su mente se detiene un instante y rápidamente reconoce la cabellera de oro de su prometido,el alivio por reconocer a la persona se drena rápidamente como la sangre de su rostro, lentamente alza la sabana y puede ver su pene húmedo en todo su esplendor contra las suaves y pálidas nalgadas manchadas con su semilla, la tela de la antes prístina ropa interior se encuentra sucia por el semen consecuencia de orgasmo mañanero,el firme culo esta cubierto de su venida ahora seca,el solo puede enrojecer por imaginar lo que ha hecho,su mirada fija en ese culo pálido y tentador ,en las piernas largas y firmes ,los suaves muslos y en el pequeño espacio entre ellas,mantiene sus ojos en ese lugar donde puede ver las partes mas íntimas de su compañero y tiene la tentación de meter su mano ahí y acariciar con uno de sus dedos los suaves testículos protegido por la delgada tela de una estrecha tanga,si estira un poco hacia un lado la tela el podría velo todo,desde unos suaves y estéticos testículos hasta una rosada entrada caliente y estrecha,estira la mano para tocar un poco,solo un poco ...nadie tenia por que saber y el conocimiento de tener ese sucio secreto comienza a endurecer su falo nuevamente,aunque la excitación de lo prohibido que es esto lo mantiene enfocado en su premio,traga pesadamente cuando su dedo toca delicadamente la tela,su dedo índice tocando las bolas calientes y con cuidado estira la tela ofensiva,quiere tocar solo un poco nada mas un poco y ya , nadie lo sabria ,su respiración se vuelve pesada y sus ojos brillantes de lujuriosa necesidad, resplandecientes ojos esmeraldas lo observan mirar con deseo y un rubio decide que sí su prometido quiere tocarlo esta en su derecho porque el también quiere ser tocado.

 

La tela es retirada y el observa la intima entrada al cuerpo de su prometido en todo su esplendor, su dedo acaricia desde el pesado saco hasta la arrugada entrada y lo deja ahí posado acariciando el agujero rosado, quiere mas,quiere sentir mas,pero es incorrecto, esta mal,esta aprovechándose de su novio inconsciente y que acaba de conocer, se siente sucio,pero no evita que continúe moviendo su dedo y su respiración se vuelva cada vez mas húmeda y trabajosa y sus gemidos mas altos y su mano libre comienza a tocar su miembro duro de arriba hacia abajo al ritmo de sus caricias .  
Wolfram abre mas las piernas y permite que ese dedo entre solo un poco,esta excitado y su prometido se burla de cuerpo ,se sienten lascivo y sensual y por primera vez esta orgulloso del hermoso cuerpo que su madre le heredo, por que puede hacer que el hechicero caiga con sus encantos eróticos y eso le encanta, le complace y por dentro ruega que no pare que continue y lo acaricie por dentro donde su calor es mas fuerte.

Harry mete su dedo solo un poco,el otro aun duerme y no parece despertar, dentro y fuera dentro y fuera y de repente un gemido,su rostro asustado y sudoroso se encuentra con ojos llenos de lujuria, las piernas pálidas se abren en una invitación silenciosa, el no duda y mete mas su dedo en el sofocante calor,su mano continua acariciando su erección y se siente tan caliente por esos ojos que lo miran masturbarse,el rubio esta duro, puede velo moviendo una delicada mano dentro de la tela blanca y escucha los gemidos dejar los rosados labios,el rubio abre la boca y saca un poco la lengua en silenciosa invitación para un beso caliente y fogoso, el la tomas ,no tiene experiencia en besos ni en nada sexual en general,sus hormonas hasta ahora lo han guiado, pero parece funcionar así que se acerca y chupa esa lengua e introduce la propia en esa boca hambrienta, parece hacer algo bien por que el rubio se estremece y gime moviéndose mas rapido en su dedo,follandose asi mismo en su mano y el aumenta su ritmo arriba y abajo ,el demonio arquea mas su espalda y lo ve llegar al clímax, con el siguiéndolo muy de cerca.

 

Harry cayó de bruces en la pequeña cama ahora sucia por su semen, buscando aire como un pez que se ahoga, y brevemente se pregunta ¿que demonios paso?,¿como llego a esto?,a estar desnudo y tener su primera experiencia sexual con un chico que apenas conocía.

 

El mago no sabia como sucedió y apenas le importaba,por que una persona hermosa como Wolfram disfrutó de las cosas que el le hizo,lo que Harry flacucho y bajo ,con mala vista y peor suerte le hizo y brevemente se dijo que tal vez solo tal vez esta hermosa persona pueda amarlo,después de todo solo haces el amor con tu pareja de toda la vida,tía Petunia solo amaba a tío Vernon y nunca tuvo a nadie antes que el,al igual que sus padres,su padre y madre jamas estuvieron con nadie mas,Sirius se lo dijo,una vez que su padre vio a su madre jamás desvío su camino.  
Y el no se desviaría del suyo,tía petunia siempre dijo que las mujeres que tenían sexo antes de casarse eran rameras y ningun hombre las querría después por que ya estaban usadas, así que el tomaría la responsabilidad y se casaría con Wolfram ,así nadie le diría al rubio que era una puta, en su mente el era el hombre de la relación y Wolfram la mujer que debía ser protegida,tal vez el rubio algún día lo amé, después de lo que sucedió no podían retractarse y en el fondo no queria ,por que al fin encontró a alguien que estaria junto a el,que no podía dejarlo, como sus amigos,como Ron que le dio la espalda en el torneo y aún le duele su traición aunque lo haya perdonado,como Sirius que se aleja por que es un delincuente buscado o Remus que hace misiones para la orden,como aquellos que no están obligados a estar por siempre en su vida,pero matrimonio, el matrimonio es hasta la muerte y el quiere eso,esa promesa de nunca mas estar solo.

 

 

 

W&H***W&H***W&H***W&H***W&H

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wolfram quiere a alguien a quien darle el amor que el tiene embotellado y no sabe nada de lo sexual y el funcionamiento de una relación sana,ni su madre ni sus hermanos son buenos ejemplos de ello y además estuvo muy sobre protegido por que era un príncipe, Harry tampoco sabe sobre relaciones sanas por que creció aislado y su única referencia son su familia muy tradicional , los padres de Ron que estan chapados a la antigua y los rumores que escucha de los chicos en la escuela,el tiene en claro que si no quiere estar solo de por vida debe casarce y carece de confianza en si mismo ,cuando se mira en el espejo no se ve como lo ven los demas ,el ve a una persona mediocre que siempre estará solo y por eso no protesta tanto como debería por un matrimonio forzado, porque lo ve como una salida de su vida solitaria y llena de tragedia,el aun esta muy frágil por la muerte de Cedric y una persona así se aferra a lo que puede,en si ambos están muy dañados de distinta manera y su relación podría no ser la más sana pero es lo que necesitan.

**Author's Note:**

> Solo quiero que Wolfram sea feliz con alguien a quien no le moleste su actitud posesiva y celosa.


End file.
